


In The Gentle Snowfall

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nostalgia, Schmoop, Snow, Steve Rogers Recovering, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: It snows out. Steve wants to make some good memories with Bucky in it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	In The Gentle Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deisderium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/gifts).



> For a very special Rene on her birthday. ❤️

“Buck!”

Bucky poked his head out the bathroom door, toothbrush sticking out his mouth and toothpaste foam all over his plush, kissable lips. “What?”

“Hurry up and c’mere!” Steve managed somehow not to laugh, but it was a close run thing. 

Sighing, Bucky ducked back into the bathroom, emerging moments later with a clean mouth. Steve handed his rather bemused boyfriend his coat and shoes. 

“Put these on!” Steve was already dressed for the outdoors, keys in hand; as soon as Bucky was ready, he ushered him out of the apartment, and up onto the roof. 

As they stepped out, Steve heard Bucky gasp from behind him, and turned around, grinning. The snow was falling heavily enough that it deadened the noise from the streets below. Up there, on a rooftop in the middle of Brooklyn, was their own peaceful world. 

“Steve…”

“Do you remember when we were kids, and I wasn’t allowed out in the snow in case I got sick, so you’d bring in a snowball every year and let me poke at it until it melted? And how one year we dropped it on the floor just as my mom came in and she got so mad she chased you with a broom?”

Bucky laughed, a little hollowly. “Yeah, Steve. I remember.” 

“Snow—ice—it wasn’t always bad memories.”

Bucky looked up at him then, and his expression cleared. “You’re right. Some of those memories were pretty swell.”

Reaching for Bucky’s hand, Steve pulled him in close, smiling at the way the snowflakes landed in the long, brown strands of Bucky’s hair before melting. “I wanna make more good memories with you, Buck. I wanna make so many that the bad ones have nowhere to live any more.” He took a breath, sinking into one knee in the inch-deep snow as he opened the box he’d been concealing up his sleeve. “Will you marry me?”

Bucky’s right hand flew to his mouth, tears shining in those beloved blue-gray eyes. “Steve, I… of course I will!” His laugh was almost a sob, and Steve felt tears pricking in his own eyes as he slid the gold-and-silver band onto Bucky’s left ring finger. 

He got up, kissing his fiancé as the snow fell silently around them. “I love you, you jerk.”

He felt Bucky smile against his lips. “I love you too, you little punk.”


End file.
